cherubrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucas Fry
Physical Description Lucas is 6'4" with brown straight hair, he is of an average build - neither bulky or skinny. You tend to see him walking around in a pair of levis with a open collar shirt and suit jacket on. Background Born and raised in Woking, Lucas did not know his mother who unfortunately passed away during child birth. His father was a 'Civil Servant' working in the 'Home Office' - which often meant that he was away for long periods of time whilst making 'Diplomatic Visits' to Middle East. During this time, Lucas was raised by various childminders who would come and go - unfortunately during one of these 'Diplomatic Visits' his father was killed after being 'hit by a car'. To this end, Lucas was left without any direct family at the age of 14. A friend of his father, Robinson, met Lucas, and told his father had left instructions in his Last Will and Testament for how Lucas should be treated and Lucas would find himself taken to CHERUB, where Robinson was the Chairman. During his time at CHERUB, over four year, Lucas qualified as an agent at 15, and would accomplish missions achieving his Black Shirt in just nine months. Upon leaving CHERUB after 8 missions, Lucas attended Oxford University to read PPE (Philosophy, Politics and Economics) - where he became close friends with fellow classmate David Cameron, who had visions of becoming an MP. Lucas was not interesting in joining The House upon leaving University, but graduating with a First having wrote a paper that achieved an 86 - it was suggested by one of his tutors that he look at jobs in the 'Civil Service', and he was setup for an interview with a gentleman from the government. It turns out that this recruiter was from MI5, and he was recruited to the section as an Analyst to the Counter Terrorism unit, after discovering intelligence that foiled a major international terrorism plot in the UK and the USA, Lucas was promoted at 24 to Senior Intelligence Analyst, then to Senior Case office at 27, and later at 29 to the youngest Head of Counter Terrorism that MI5 had seen. During this time his old pal, David was doing pretty well for himself becoming an MP and working his way up the Tory party echelons. Working. He worked as Head of Counter Terrorism foiling numerous plots against the UK, and dealing with the fallout from 9/11 and 7/7, until his old pal Mr Cameron got in touch (the pair had remained close friends since leaving Oxford) - Cameron had just grabbed victory at the 2010 election, and told Lucas that his old friend Robinson has sadly suffered a stroke, and would have to leave CHERUB, and offered Lucas the position of Chairman of CHERUB. Just over a year on, and Lucas has settled into the role at CHERUB and is overseeing its operations closely, and remains a close friend and adviser to the Prime Minister. Personality Lucas is intelligent with an IQ of 160, and possesses strong analytical and logical skills whilst still being able to see the political ramifications of anything he may do. Lucas has an average build and is agile but lacks strength and technique when faced with combat. Whilst at CHERUB and working for the intelligence services he developed language skills in Italian and Chinese. Category:Staff